gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff
When you want to hire a new employee, you have 3 different choices of filter to apply and the amount of budget to spend on searching. Budget The higher the budget set, the more options you will have for Staff members and the more skilled they will be. Filters *Complex Algorithms:Technology *Game Demo: Design & Technology *Showreel: Design Employee Attributes Employee attributes effects These effects apply to the following activities : *Game Development (detailed algorithm : Tech and Design Points Generation Algorithm) *Custom Game Engine *Contracts They can however be modified during the course of a game via Training, and are a requirement for mission specialization and domain specialization Finding new Employee algorithm The available Employee properties depend on Budget size and Office Level Budget Ratio b – Percentage of Budget Slider (range 0 to 1) Office level factor e = (0.8 for Office Level 4 or 0.4 for Office Level 1-3) + (0.2 with 5% chance bonus) is in range 0.4 - 1 Cost for finding Employee is calculated this: (2 + 198*(-0.5*b*b*b*b + 3*b*b*b*b - 3.5*b*b*b + 2*b*b -> rounded down) * 10,000 is in range 20,000- 2,000,000 Count of Employee that will be found h = [ 2+3*(b+0.2 -> clamped between 0 and 1) ] -> Rounded down is in range 1 - 5 Duration of searching Employees 1.5+1.5*b, is in range 1.5 - 3 weeks Budget factor BF = b/3+(1-b/3)*(random number between 0 and 1) is in range 0 - 1 Game Calculates Tech and Design Complements from MinTech/MinDesign Ratio, result in table: Game checks whether famous Employee is founded: R1 - first random number between 0 and 1 R2 - second random number between 0 and 1 BF > 0.5 and R1 > 0.5 and R2 > 0.5 - all conditions must be fulfilled If the Employee is not famous then the game checks whether famous Employee can be searched again (max 2 times) (b+0.1 - clamped between 0 and 0.7) => (random number between 0 and 1) Then game randomly assigns name from list of first names and surname and sex of the Employee . If Employee is famous then there is 85% chance it will be male and 15% chance it will be female If Employee is not famous then there is 75% chance it will be male and 25% chance it will be female Parameter C=-> rounded down) -> clamped between 1 and 5 Game then creates available Employee with this properties: Name Quality Factor : L = 0.2 + e * BF - is in range 0.2 - 1.2 Design skill focus: D = 2/5*C*(TechComplement + DesComplement*(random number between 0 and 1)) Tech skill focus: T = 2/5*C - D Research skill focus: R = 0.2 + e * R1 Speed skill focus: S = 0.2 + e * R2 Efficiency: 0.05 Salary: P = * 10000 +/- 20% - randomed rounded down to thousands Famous: F = R1 > 0.5 && R2 > 0.5 && BF > 0.5 Gender: Famous is 85% Male and 15% Female. Non-famous is 75% Male and 25% Female. Famous People Category:Algorithms Category:Game Resources Category:Results Optimization